


Green Monster

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Eventual Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Lee and Eddy have sure been hanging out a lot...this makes Dee rather upset. The green monster of jealousy rears its ugly head in this college-aged commissioned story.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Eddy
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NintendoGal55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/gifts).



Gripping onto the strap of his bookbag, Dee grimaced to himself as he passed yet another group of collegiates loudly discussing their weekend plans for illicit activities and drinking. Whatever happened to studying?? Midterms had just passed, and it seemed that he was the only one adjusting his gaze toward final exams. Everybody else just seemed to be caught up in spring break.

Why had he drug himself to this side of campus, again? A hoarse, obnoxious laugh rung out over the chatter, and Dee couldn’t stop his cheeks from coloring a bit, even as he sighed and rolled his eyes. Oh yes.

As Dee rounded the corner, he was met with an interesting sight. Eddy sat reclined on the steps of one of the dormitories, a cigarette between two fingers (how he wished Eddy would kick that ugly, disgusting habit). Next to him, her long legs stretched out across the bottom step, sat none other than Lee Kanker, holding her own cigarette and grinning with her tongue held between her teeth. Truthfully, Edd had been surprised the Kankers all made it to college, but he was even more surprised that they had held on more than one semester. He had helped May on a few occasions with her homework, and knew Marie had become a huge staple of the metalworking and shop class. Lee, however, he wasn’t sure where she had fit in.

Dee hesitated at the corner, just watching the two. They seemed...very chummy. He wasn’t aware they were friends. He couldn’t help but eavesdrop while they hadn’t seen him, leaning a bit closer.

“...he fell straight off the keg! I told ‘im he couldn’t do it.” Lee chuckled in her trademark low, hoarse way and took a big drag off her cigarette.

Edd snorted, leaning back on one elbow and ashing his own smoke. “Kev’s a loser. I mean. I ain’t ever done any keg stands but I bet I’d be able to last longer than that.”

That made Lee laugh, smoke billowing from her mouth. “Sure, you may hang in there, but nobody’s ever beaten my record yet. And nobody’s ever gonna.”

“Yeahyeah whatever. That what happened last weekend when you yakked all over my rug?”

“Heyheyhey, I got you a new rug, didn’t I?” Lee sneered at him, tapping her cigarette in the potted plant by the stairs.

“Sure, but that one stunk worse than the one you tossed your cookies all over.”

“Remind me not to drink rum. Oh, who was it who brought the rum to my place?”

“You told me to bring drinks!!” Eddy protested, throwing out his hands innocently.

“Ya shoulda known better! Especially after Kev’s last banger.”

Eddy scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a drag. Lifting his eyes, he finally spotted Dee, grinning and perking up. “Hey-hey, it’s Sockhead!”

Turning her head, Lee looked at him through her hair, grinning. “What’s up, buttercup? Get over here.”

Shrinking a little at being discovered, Dee took a breath and made his way over, taking a shaky seat on the bottom step opposite Lee’s feet. “Hello there.” Pointedly, he curled his hand into a fist and coughed into it. 

Lee quickly took the hint and crushed out her cigarette, setting the butt down on the cement next to her pack. Eddy, however, didn’t take the hint, grinning at Dee and leaning his elbows on his knees. “Whatcha doin’ over here, Double-Dee? Ain’t you supposed to be studying?”

Dee sighed, smiling a bit. “Yes, well. I was bringing over some extra study materials for May, and after visiting her at the dining hall she told me the two of you were hanging out, so...I thought I might as well come to visit.”

“Well hallelujah, the study fiend comes out of his cave.” Eddy laughs, starting to take another drag of his cigarette. Growling, Lee swung the back of her hand and papped Eddy on the upper arm. 

“Ow! What the-”

Lee pointed at the smoke between his fingers, and Eddy rolled his eyes and quickly put it out. “Yeah yeah.”

Lee smirked, pulling one knee up to her chest. “Nice to seeya, cutie pie. It really has been a bit.”

Dee relaxed just a little bit, fidgeting with the strap of his bookbag as he pulled it into his lap. “Midterms took a lot out of me. H-How did your sisters do, have you heard?”

Lee snorted. “Marie aced all her electives and barely passed her other crap. I think May came through with Bs and a C? Thanks to you I guess.”

“Oh! That’s so wonderful to hear. Hopefully she can improve even more by finals time.”

“Yeah, here’s hopin. Turns out May might be the smart one. Who’da thunk?” She laughed again, patting at her curls with one hand.

Dee let out a small laugh, his eyes wandering to Eddy. He truthfully had taken quite well to college, fitting right in and even making some new friends. His grades had hovered around high Cs, and the teachers seemed to enjoy his loud mouth in class discussions. Dee couldn’t help but notice how much more...confident Eddy had become, wearing denim jackets and seeming to make friends without trying. 

Himself...he was a different story. He had buried himself so far in his studies he hardly seemed to have time to make friends with anybody that wasn’t part of their childhood cul-de-sac, and he detested the idea of getting drunk just to be impared. It seemed like every party around was of this variety, so he hadn’t attended any...not that he had even been invited.

Her eyes glinting behind her curls as he caught Dee just staring at Eddy, Lee slowly grinned, nudging Eddy with her elbow. “Hey big guy. Remember when we got together to study and just ended up shooting spitballs out my dorm window?”

Eddy blinked rapidly as Lee nudged him, his expression quickly changing to a smirk. “Heck yeah, that was fun. We oughta do that again sometime. I think I aced that test anyway.”

“Mmmmno hun you got a C,” Lee corrected, snorting through her nose.

Eddy blinked. “Ohyeah. Well whatever, we oughta do it again anyway. Maybe I should get some water balloons…” Tapping his chin, he looked at Dee with that old mischievous glint in his eyes. “Hey Sockhead, you know where I could get any water balloons?”

At this conversation, Dee had bristled ever so slightly, trying not to show his annoyance. So not only were these two shirking their studies but they had been...hanging out? Outside of class? What did that mean?

“Ah. Most likely the dollar store just outside campus, but they might not have any until the hotter months,” he finally made himself answer, looking down and rummaging pointlessly in his bookbag.

Lee chuckled to herself as Eddy’s face fell. “Damn. Well, when the weather gets warmer then.”

“Sure thing.” 

After a small silence, Dee cleared his throat and closed his bag back up, setting it down by his feet and scooting the tiniest bit closer to Eddy. “I couldn’t help but notice, Eddy, that you didn’t show up to Literature class again on Wednesday. Would you like-”

To his surprise, his question about whether Eddy wanted to borrow his notes was cut off by both of his companions busting up laughing, Lee clamping a hand over her mouth and snorting through her nose, and Eddy cackling as usual. “Bwahaha! Oh my god Dee, that was the best class I ever ditched! Me and Curly-Top here took Marie’s truck and drove around campus. We almost ran over Rolf in one of the crosswalks, you shoulda seen the look on his face!”

Lee reached under her bangs to wipe at one eye, still snickering. “Ohhh my god that was priceless. I wish I’d had my phone out!”

“That would have been somethin’ to frame, lemme tell ya.”

Dee’s brow furrowed. Oh, so not only were these two definitely hanging out outside of class, but now they were skipping class to...what? Just keep each other’s company? 

Strangely, that idea made a bad feeling manifest in the pit of Dee’s stomach. Acidic, dark, and definitely green. He was unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes and huffing through his nose, folding his arms. “Yes, well...I was going to ask if you would like to borrow my notes, but I’m certain you don’t care about that either, do you?”

That snapped Eddy out of it a bit, and he looked at Dee with an innocent headtilt and crooked grin. “Huhn? If you’re offerin’, I’ll take your notes for copying, sure! I could just snag em off of Nazz, though…”

“Whatever you want,” Dee answered tersely, looking away and tapping his fingers on his arm.

Lee had finally made herself stop laughing, chuckling and just leaning back against the concrete of the banister. Glancing back and forth between the boys, she smirked, holding up a hand and pretending to study her chipped nail polish. “Must be nice for the two of ya to share a class, huh? Like old times.”

“Heck yeah, it’s just like good ol’ high school. Dee even sits in the back with me, dontcha?”

Dee sighed through his nose, smirking a bit. “Only because you begged me during orientation once you saw we shared a professor. I sit up front in all the rest of my classes.”

“Aww, ain’t you sweet,” Lee pretended to swoon. Eddy laughed at that, and Dee just unfolded his arms and tapped his fingers together, a very small smile playing almost reluctantly on the corners of his mouth. 

“I must admit it can be quite amusing during the boring lectures. Eddy has taken to drawing...unflattering pictures of the professor and passing them to me.”

“Those are prime works of art!” Eddy exclaimed proudly, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose. Dee laughed at that, covering his mouth and giggling. “Oh my.”

“You better hold onto those, buttercup,” Lee smirked. “They might be worth something someday.”

“Oh, I have held onto them. I have them on the inside of my book cover.” Dee answered with a small smile. 

Eddy looked a little surprised. “You saved em?”

“Of course I did, Eddy. Did you really think I would throw them away?”

“Well…”

Unable to hold herself back, Lee snorted through her nose and leaned over to elbow Eddy in the side. “Did YOU hold onto the napkin I left my lipstick smooch on for ya after we ditched to get lunch?”

“Ew, what? God no, I watched you use that napkin for lunch first. That went right in the trash.”

Lee put a hand to her chest, feigning shock. “Oh, you shithead.”

“Hey, I ain’t a shithead. Keeping drawings and keeping a fuckin’ dirty napkin are two completely different things!”

“But I smooched that napkin!”

That was IT. Dee couldn’t take it anymore, the ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach growing through his chest cavity and gripping his heart like particularly vile heartburn. Grabbing up his bag with a small huff, Dee stood, brushed off his pants, and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I hope you two continue to have fun,” he interjected with a narrowed-eye glance in Eddy’s direction, then turned and headed away from them, holding onto the strap of his bookbag in white knuckled fists.

Taken by surprise at the outburst, Eddy watched him go with a completely confused expression, his jaw dropped a little bit. “Uh…?”

Lee turned and watched him go too, her tongue held between her teeth. As soon as he was far enough away, she grabbed up her partially smoked cigarette and pulled her lighter out of her pocket. As she popped the cigarette between her lips, she looked over at Eddy, pausing before flicking the lighter.

“...what the hell are you waiting for?”

Snapping out of it, Eddy looked at her, still looking flummoxed. “Huh?”

Rolling her eyes, Lee quickly lit the cigarette, took a drag, then leaned back on one elbow. “Go after him.”

“...What?”

“Oh my GOD you really are stupid.” Almost lazily, she lifted a hand and propped her bangs up on the back of her fingers, peering at Eddy with one heavily made-up eye and arching her eyebrow. “He’s jealous you and me been hanging out so much. That cutie-pie wants your attention, ya fuckin’ dummy.”

Eddy’s eyes widened a little bit, still staring at Lee with an absolutely dumb expression on his face. “...What?!”

“Oh my GOD.” Letting her curls fall back down, she lifted a foot and nudged Eddy hard off the step. “Go.”

Stumbling to his feet and down the last step, Eddy growled and pulled at his jacket, dusting off his pants. “Yeahyeah...if he reams me out it’s your fault.”

Lee just snickered and gave him a wiggly-finger wave, watching as Eddy hooked his thumbs in his pockets and headed after Dee. Shaking her head, she sighed and took another drag, stretching out her legs and crossing her ankles. 

“Boys. Bunch of fuckin’ morons.”


	2. Chapter 2

Edd blinked back hot tears as he walked away, embarrassed at his reaction. “Ohh, suck it up Eddward,” he grumbled to himself. “how could you even think he would be interested in you? Think realistically! He’s much too much of a ladies’ man, and I use ladies in the LOOSEST sense of the word!” 

Groaning to himself, he wiped at his eyes and sighed shakily, making his way to the small park in the middle of campus. His dorm was just on the other side, but as he struggled to get the tears out of his eyes, he instead chose to sink onto one of the benches to gather himself. Lacing his fingers and resting his elbows on his knees, Dee closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply and think about anything else. Anything other than Eddy. How he had slowly developed feelings for him as they had reached their teen years, and how those feelings had only gotten worse as they moved to college together and he got to watch Eddy grow into himself. Anything but his too-loud laugh, his charisma and creativity, even his obnoxious voice-

“Sockhead!!”

“Oh, wonderful,” Dee groaned to himself, slowly sitting up and looking up at Eddy with a flat, unamused expression. “Yes, what. Did you decide you wanted my literature notes after all?”

Stopping his jog next to the bench, Eddy huffed softly, shaking his head and putting a hand on his knee. “No, the Kanker told me...to go after you…”

Dee blinked, then rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course she did. Eddy, I ask that you please leave me-”

“No. No, fuck that, we gotta talk.” Eddy straightened up, looking at him with a knitted brow.

This took Dee by surprise, and he slowly turned to look at his friend, dropping his hand to his lap. “Excuse me?”

“We gotta talk. You’re all...pissed off cause me and Lee have been hanging out or something, and it’s weird. Why does me hanging out with Lee make you upset?”

A blush flooded Dee’s face without his permission, and he puffed his cheeks angrily. “I said no such thing.”

“You didn’t have to, Lee said she could tell you were pissed. I could tell too, once I actually listened to you.” Eddy scrunched his shoulders a bit and tucked his thumbs into his pockets. “Why’re you pissed that I’m hanging with Lee?”

Searching for words, Dee cleared his throat and looked down at his pigeon toed feet. “I...am...simply unamused you two keep shirking your studies. I know both of you need all the class time you can get.”

Eddy arched an eyebrow, moving a little closer. “You’re a fucking awful liar.”

“Oh, you are...you are just incorrigible.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I would guess you’re right. So what’s really up, Sockhead? Spill it.”

Jerking his head up, Dee locked eyes with Eddy, his face flushed red all the way up to his ears and his brow furrowed. Gripping the edge of the bench in both hands, he speaks in a low, almost vicious tone. “Spill it? You want me to ‘spill it’? Fine, Eddy, I will ‘spill it’.”

Inhaling deeply through his nose, he stared Eddy down as he spoke, his shoulders trembling with emotion just a bit. “I seemed to have developed some unfortunate feelings for you. I have since we became teenagers, and they’ve only gotten stronger since we graduated. I continue to try to explain it to myself, but, my lord, none of it makes sense. I find myself wishing we had more classes together, even though you distract me. I wish you would lend me your jacket when it’s cold, and wear more sleeveless shirts when it’s hot.” Ignoring how much more hot his face and neck felt, Dee took a breath before continuing, still staring his friend down.

“Your laugh, though grating, is a welcome sound, and I admire how creative and out-of-the-box you think. It is incredibly difficult to rationalize these feelings, especially since I doubt you feel the same way about me, or even have any capacity to since you obviously prefer female company, but dammit!” Scrunching his eyes shut as he curses, he let his voice get a bit louder. “I have feelings for you, Eddy!”

Panting, he finally fell silent, bowing his head. The silence hung around them like a thick blanket, and Dee was glad he had chosen to break eye contact. Eddy’s expression hadn’t changed while he shared his secret, and he couldn’t bear watching his friend laugh at him or, even worse, be disgusted. After a moment of silence, Dee made himself speak again, much softer this time.

“I became...jealous. Jealous that you were choosing to spend more time with Lee than with me, even though I know I’m not...nearly as fun as she is, or unable to make myself ditch class. But I wish we were the ones hanging out after class, and not just when you want to hatch a scheme with Ed and myself, or want my help with your homework or cramming for a test. Eddy, I…” he sighed. “I was jealous. And I apologize for my behavior.”

There was more silence. After a moment, Dee became aware of his friend’s weight settling on the bench next to him, and he kept his eyes on the ground, not knowing what’s coming.

Surprisingly, Eddy had a small smirk on his face, and he very gently tilted his body and nudged Edd’s shoulder. “...You mean to tell me, you’re jealous of a KANKER?”

Letting out a soft snort, Dee shook his head and dropped his head into his hands. “Yes, I am quite aware of how pathetic it is.”

“It ain’t pathetic. It’s flattering.”

A flicker of hope fluttered in Dee’s chest, and he slowly lifted his head to meet Eddy’s eyes again. “Flattering?”

“Yeah. I...I didn’t know you’d liked me that long. I thought I just annoyed you, or you put up with me because...I dunno, you’ve been doing it since we were kids.”

Edd’s expression melted into a small smile. “I didn’t say you didn’t annoy me.”

Eddy laughed, leaning back against the back of the bench. “Yeah yeah yeah okay. What do you say we hang out this weekend, no homework and no Kankers, and we see how things turn out.”

The ugly, green feeling in Dee’s stomach almost immediately exploded into butterflies, and his eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

“I’ll be at your place around, what...one? And we can get lunch or somethin. Okay?” He flung an arm around the back of the bench and gave Dee a crooked grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

Giggling and covering his mouth with one hand, Dee nodded, sighing in relief. “Alright, that sounds just fine to me...but no fast food places.”

“Aw, cmon, what?” Eddy whined. “I can’t afford to take you out to lunch anywhere else!”

“Let’s just see where we end up. Perhaps we can go Dutch.”

“You know I don’t go Dutch.”

“Perhaps you can be persuaded.”

“Ohh? What you offering?”

“Hush.” Dee gently papped at Eddy’s arm, and Eddy was surprised to find a small blush warming his cheeks. What in the fresh hell was even happening.

\--

The weekend finally managed to roll around, and Lee was predictably out of cigarettes. Driving past the small diner just off campus with the window down and her arm hanging out of the window, Lee yawned as she pulled up to a red light. Glancing over to glance at the diner and sniff the smell of fries and bacon wafting through the air, she caught sight of two familiar faces sharing a table out front. 

Dee was leaning his elbows on the table, smiling ear to ear as he appeared to listen to Eddy telling one of his crazy stories, the shorter boy’s arms waving in crazy gestures as he talked. They had a milkshake between them with two straws, and their baskets of food sat finished off to one side. 

As the light turned green, Lee leaned her whole upper body out the window, whooping loudly with one fist in the air. “GET IT, BOOOYS!!” she hollered, turning the corner and honking her horn loudly. She laughed to herself as she glanced back to see Edd plant his face in his hands and Eddy grin ear to ear and wave back. 

Boys could be so stupid. But they could also be damn cute.


End file.
